


He's a Pirate

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Bloody Pirates, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, a pirate's life for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take what you can, give nothing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "A moment".

He loved her enough. He was strong enough. And if anyone was deserving enough, it was her. He would be just as deserving now if he did this. It’ll be noble and painful and right. It’ll be life (even though it feels like death, and the lack of heart makes nothing easier).

You finally realise you’re nothing more than a pirate when you can’t do this. Nothing more than greed in the place where your heart used to be. Nothing but your need, not hers.

You cannot let her go, even though she deserves it.

But then you tell yourself that besides, Jack and Elizabeth aren’t meant to be, and anything but the fate itself be damned (like you are).


End file.
